Ylesia
Ylesia era un mondo tropicale situato nello Spazio Hutt controllato dal clan Hutt Besadii. Il pianeta venne utilizzato come colonia di schiavi dedicati alla produzione di spezia sotto il travestimento di ritiro religioso. Descrizione , una specie autoctona di Ylesia.]]Ylesia era un pianeta tropicale composto da tre piccoli continenti. Si trovava sulla rotta iperspaziale Shag Pabol. Ylesia era il pianeta natale dei Reek, una specie di ungulati simi a rinoceronti allevati nei ranch del pianeta e della Luna Codian. Le creature venivano esportate in numerosi mondi, tra cui Ithor, Iridonia e Geonosis, e venivano utilizzate per molteplici scopi (ad esempio per svago, come per il Reek visto nell'Arena Petranaki su Geonosis). Storia Era della Vecchia Repubblica Quattromila anni prima della Guerra Civile Galattica Ylesia era già uno dei principali mondi produttori di spezia in tutta la galassia, con il prodotto finito spedito verso Kessel o Ryloth, trattato e quindi trasportato da una serie di corrieri fino a Nar Shaddaa. In seguito la spezia veniva barattata con degli schiavi nuovi che veniva infine deportati fino alle fabbriche di spezie Ylesiane. Era della Ribellione Nel 10 BBY il clan Hutt Besadii controllava il pianeta e lo mascherò da ritiro spirituale, ma era in realtà un sistema per intrappolare gli schiavi al fine di produtte il prezioso narcotico. I Besadii si servivano dei T'landa Til maschi per produrre quella che chiamavano Esultanza, una cerimonia religiosa fittizia che avrebbe indotto nella maggior parte degli esseri senzienti una sensazione di piacere potente e coinvolgente. I T'landa Til di Ylesia conducevano dei viaggi "missionari", elargendo l'esultanza alle folle. Questa dipendenza dall'Esultanza era spesso sufficiente per intrappolare coloro che erano alla ricerca di qualcosa di più nella vita. I lavoratori venivano ipnotizzati, divenendo "pellegrini" del "Culto dell'Uno e del Tutto". I pellegrini venivano poi sfruttati come schiavi nei numerosi stabilimenti di trasformazione delle spezie del pianeta. Una di queste vittime era Bria Tharen. Durante questo periodo il pianeta era governato dal Gran Sacerdote Teroenza, il leader del culto. Il primo lavoro come pilota di Han Solo era su Ylesia. Negli anni successivi, la neonata Alleanza Ribelle lanciò diversi attacchi, più o meno riusciti, al pianeta, disturbando la produzione di Spezia e riducendo i profitti, ma in generale causando pochi danni seri. I Ribelli e le forze imperiali si scontrarono lì nell'1 BBY, con la conseguente cattura della fregata Salvation. Nello 0 BBY, tuttavia, un'incursione di ribelli e contrabbandieri guidati da Han Solo e Bria Tharen, con l'appoggio dell'esercito di mercenari di Jabba the Hutt (che fu ben felice di aiutare i ribelli nel danneggiare i suoi rivali di sempre), riuscirono a distruggere le fabbriche, almeno temporaneamente, e liberando gli schiavi. Lo stesso Teroenza rimase ucciso nell'attacco. Durante l'invasione Vong Ylesia venne conquistato da questi ultimi e venne dato alla Brigata della Pace come loro quartier generale. Venne istituita così la Repubblica Ylesiana, un governo fittizio controllato dalla Brigata, a sua volta sottoposta ai Vong. Un'incursione dalla Nuova Repubblica, alla quale partecipò Jaina Solo, portò alla cattura del presidente della Brigata, Thrackan Sal-Solo. Curiosità The Paradise Snare afferma che Ylesia non aveva alcuna luna tuttavia, The New Essetial Guide to Alien Species afferma che la Luna Codiana era una luna di Ylesia. The Essential Atlas presumibilmente pone la luna nel Sistema Codia sul lato opposto della galassia. Comparse *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Underworld: Il Yavin Vassilika'' *''Scoundrels'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Millennium Falcon'' Fonti *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''"Han Solo: The Early Years"'' - Star Wars Insider 106 *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 24'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6,36'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' Categoria:Pianeti terrestri Categoria:Pianeti dello Spazio Hutt Categoria:Mondi produttori di spezia Categoria:Mondi schiavisti *